As the population ages, most individuals develop presbyopia (far sightedness) progressively diminishing the ability to see close items clearly, e.g. difficulty in reading. Magnifying lenses in the form of reading glasses are a simple solution to presbyopia. Reading glasses are commonly available in many stores where a purchaser can determine the proper diopter (lens magnification power) by use of a self-administered eye test typically available at the reading glass sales display. Many consumers prefer using over-the-counter reading glasses rather than prescription reading glasses due to the lower cost and buying convenience. Over-the-counter reading glass lens powers are typically in the range of between 1.25-3.50.
Currently available over-the-counter reading glasses consist of a frame having the same diopter lens in place for both eyes. As is well known, prescription reading glasses can be provided to accommodate different diopters for each eye. Due to this limitation, some consumers are hesitant to purchase over-the-counter reading glasses. The method of the present invention overcomes this drawback by allowing a purchaser to choose diopters for each eye individually in over-the-counter reading glasses.